staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości - 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda - 6.04, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Hubert i Hipolit - Ludwiczek i Edzio, odc. 1 (Ludvik a Eda); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Straszny Hektor, odc. 8 (Hector the Horrid); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 11. Świętowanie i rozpacz (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 12. Niespodziewany bohater (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5668 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5668); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 13. Wybawienie (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Mordercza broń - Ludojady (Ultimate Killers) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2451; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Klan - odc. 2314 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13 - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kabaretowe Hity - Maciej Stuhr & Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy najlepsze skecze i piosenki przygotowane przez Zenona Laskowika na 47. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy jedenz najzabawniejszych skeczy Kabaretu Pod Wyrwigroszem "Tsunami-Czarnowąsy" oraz monolog Macieja Stuhra. 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5669 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5669); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2452; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Klan - odc. 2315 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 63 - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Skuter i buda dla Reksia, odc. 1 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scrambler in the doghouse, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 - Wybory serca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 1 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Birthday Present); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jeff Melman; wyk.:Peter Krause, Donald Sutherland, William Baldwin, Natalie Zea, Glenn Fitzgerald, Samaire Armstrong, Seth Gabel, Jill Clayburgh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Paweł VI - cz. 1 (Paolo VI, prima puntata) 102'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Fabrizio Gifuni, Licia Maglietta, Antonio Catania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Notacje - Izabela Cywińska. Teatr i polityka są moją pasją; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 98 - Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie...; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 99 - Kaganiec oświaty; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 29; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 35; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 773 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Murdoch: upadek mitu (Murdoch: Breaking The Spell) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Stephen Scott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Świat bez tajemnic - Wypracowanie 20'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Andrzej Głombiowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 489 - Niechciany spadek; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 4/58 (Castle ep. 2 Hell hath no fury); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 774 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Paradoks - odc. 1 Czat - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Grag Zgliński; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Anna Grycewicz, Cezary Łukaszewicz, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Witold Dębicki, Jakub Dmochowski, Ewa Skibińska, Gabriela Muskała, Sebastian Pawlak, Mariusz Ostrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - Blaszany bębenek (Die Blechtrommel) - txt. str. 777 156'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja, Polska (1979); reż.:Volker Schlondorff; wyk.:Mario Adorf, David Bennent, Angela Winkler, Tina Engel, Daniel Olbrychski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - "Kursk": w mętnych wodach (Kursk: a submarine in troubled) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Jean Michel Carre; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zemsta losu (Twist of Fate) 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Max Fischer; wyk.:Madchen Amick, Don Jordan, Chris Mulkey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Art Noc - Monika Borzym - "Girl Talk"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Festiwal Dziecięcy "Muszelki Wigier 2012" w Suwałkach; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 28/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 642 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Francja - rosół Szymona (62); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Voo Voo - Oov! Oov! cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 19; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 512* Gejsza czy diablica?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Noc pod gwiazdami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 28/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Francja - rosół Szymona (62); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 642 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Maroko - para (63); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 August o sobie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Róża Fabjanowska, Sławek Malcharek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 28/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera (Janka 3 Alaska contra Hera); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Maroko - para (63); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 642; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 August o sobie 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Róża Fabjanowska, Sławek Malcharek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /5/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia